Dansons avec des chamallows
by Mustsuki
Summary: OS. "Et puis il y avait ses yeux - verts et vivants. Ses yeux qu'il aimait tant, pour leur sincérité et leur détermination. Ses yeux qui le scrutait - toujours. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Eren avait pris une place importante en lui - ancrée quelque part dans son cœur. Et tout se dévoila par une simple sucrerie." (Ereri) Pour Larme de Cristal, Joyeux anniv !


_Coucou_ **Larme de Cristal**_ 8D (et aux autres personnes qui passeraient par là) !_

_Voici un petit OS (Eren x Rivaille) pour ton anniversaire ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! C'est très guimauve, je l'avoue, mais un peu de sucrerie ça fait pas de mal :D_

_Bon courage au lycée et pour tout le reste,_ BON N'ANNIV CCCC: _ Bonne lecture ! ;D_

* * *

_Pairing : Ereri  
_

_Rating : T_

_Disclamair : Shingeki, son univers ainsi que ses personnages sont à Isayama._

**_YAOI, of course. :D_**

* * *

**Dansons avec des chamallows  
**

\- Petra.

\- Eren ?

\- Chamallows.

**ლ(´ڡ`ლ)**

La nuit commençait à tombée, et vraiment, le caporal était fatigué. Erwin lui avait refilé tout un tas de papier - la merde. Rivaille soupira bruyamment, s'affalant un peu plus sur son fauteuil. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, dormir. Car même lui en avait besoin. Et bon-sang, il lui restait plein de choses à faire - le ménage. Il se leva, il allait demander à Eren. Oh oui, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal. Le seul bémol ? Le jeune homme était introuvable depuis quelques jours. Parce que, sérieux, il avait cherché en ville, chaque recoins, tous les endroits il pouvait être - partout. Et puis, ça avait agacé Rivaille de chercher.

Eren était parti sans rien dire, sans un mot, aucun. Et putain - Rivaille se sentait bien seul. Il se sentait vide, comme une coquille abandonnée. Il avait pourtant Petra qui était toujours là pour lui ; qui l'avait toujours été. Seulement depuis qu'il connaissait Eren, il se sentait plus vivant - plus lui. Parce qu'il aimait lui taper dessus quand il désobéissait, poser sa main sur la sienne pour le faire comprendre qu'il ne frottait pas la vitre assez vite, l'engueuler pour toutes les fois il avait émoussé ses lames trop rapidement.

Et puis il y avait ses yeux - verts et vivants. Ses yeux qu'il aimait tant, pour leurs sincérité et leurs détermination. Ses yeux qui le scrutait - toujours. Et ça, le caporal adorait ; ça lui procurait un plaisir malsain. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Eren avait pris une place importante en lui - ancrée quelque part dans son cœur. Jamais, ô grand jamais, le brun ne l'avouerais. Parce que dans le fond, il avait peu être un peu peur de la réaction de son entourage ; et d'Eren surtout.

\- Le sale mioche... Grogna t-il, avant de frapper rageusement dans le fauteuil.

Il sortit de son bureau, en claquant la porte. Tant pis pour le ménage ça attendrait plus tard. Il arpentait les couloirs à une vitesse surprenante. Il n'y avait personne, la battisse paraissait déserte - plus seul que ça, tu meurs. Le petit Caporal se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait personne. C'était à ce demander si les membres du bataillon ne jouaient pas à cache-cache. Un silence de mort, peu confortable, régnait en maître. En ayant descendu les escaliers quatre par quatre - malgré sa petite taille - il arriva bien vite en bas. Retour à la civilisation, quelques voix lui parvenaient.

\- Petra.

\- Eren ?

\- Chamallows.

Eren. Il venait d'entendre Eren parler, il était de retour - enfin. Sans plus attendre il se dirigea la-bas. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Ou du moins, il ne s'y attendait pas. On lui sauta dessus. Petra.

\- Caporal, vous êtes enfin sorti de votre trou, euh, bureau je veux dire ! corrigea t'elle à la vue du regard assassin qu'il lui lançait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent tous là ?

La rousse souri, tandis que le caporal regardait les nouveaux arrivants ; Hanji, Erwin, Mikasa, Armin, et d'autres gosses. Et Eren - surtout lui. Il croisa son regard, ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre quelques secondes, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Eren, sans lâcher son regard, s'approcha de lui - comme une prédateur s'approche de sa proie. Il le salua, simplement.

\- Bonjour.

\- Eren ? Tu peux m'expliquer, ce qu'est ce putain de bordel ?

Le garçon titan souri.

\- Ce putain de bordel, comme vous dites, c'est parce que je voulais réunir tout le monde.

\- C'est pas écrit "refuge pour animaux" sur mon front. Ni sur la porte d'entrée d'ailleurs.

Eren pouffa, et Rivaille le frappa ; ça lui avait manqué, vraiment.

Il lança un regard circulaire sur la salle et ses occupants, ils semblaient tous être de bonne humeur. Heureux, en fait. L'idée d'Eren n'était peut-être pas si mal dans le fond.

\- Alors, Caporal ? Bien bossé aujourd'hui ? Demanda Eren.

\- Tais-toi, Erwin m'avais refilé tout le boulot. Et toi, t'étais passé où ? Rétorqua le dit Caporal, irrité.

\- Ah. Euh. J'étais à Shinganshina. Hanji voulais que je vienne avec elle pour faire je ne sais quoi.

\- Et t'étais pas là pour faire le ménage, bordel.

C'était une discussion anodine, banale, et pourtant Rivaille l'aimait. Parce qu'il entendait la voix d'Eren. Parce qu'il souriait.  
Aruro débarqua vers eux, nourriture à la main.

\- Servez-vous.

Il ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Rivaille dirigea sa main vers les chamallows, et elle rencontra celle d'Eren. C'était un contact électrisant. Eren avait la peau douce, et Rivaille trouvait ça agréable. Il frémit - vraiment, le jeune homme le rendait presque faible. Il attrapa un chamallow rose, après que Yaeger ai pris le sien - rose aussi.

\- A plus tard, Caporal.

Eren lui adressa un regard, faisant - sans doute - vibrer Rivaille de la tête aux pieds, et il rejoignit ses amis.

**ლ(´ڡ`ლ)**

La lune était désormais haute dans le ciel, et la salle se vidait petit à petit. Ils allaient tous se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Rivaille, assis dans son coin, et Eren et Petra, attendant peut-être les ordres du caporal pour le nettoyage. Le jeune homme titan, approcha du plus vieux une assiette à la main.

\- Il reste un dernier chamallow, pour vous.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Mais ?

\- Je n'en veux pas, c'est dur à comprendre ? Grogna le petit brun.

Eren fit la moue. Il attrapa le chamallow restant.

\- Bien, puisque vous insistez...

Il passa tout doucement le chamallow sous le nez de Rivaille - il ne régit pas, ne le frappa pas, ne cria pas. Il se laissa faire, juste cette fois ; c'était agréable. La chamallow caressait ses lèvres, tendrement. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Eren, plein de sincérité, d'envie peut-être ? Il continuait à faire danser le chamallow sur les lèvres de son caporal - c'était enivrant et hypnotisant. Toute la douceur qu'Eren pouvait donner passait à travers se simple geste. Elle était destinée à Rivaille, et il s'en enivra. Il aurait pu le laisser jouer plus longtemps, mais il ne le souhaitait pas ; parce que s'il le laissait faire, il avourait ses faiblesses. Alors, il ouvrit les lèvres, et croqua le chamallow. Il le fit avec une telle gentillesse, qu'il ne se reconnut pas. Le plus jeune souria, avant de se détourner. Il lança un bref signe de main.

\- Bonne nuit Caporal Rivaille.

\- Eren.

Le petit brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de partir. Il attrapa son poignet - fermement. Et il le retourna vers lui.

\- Uh ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa - simplement. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Eren partir comme ça. pas après ce qui venait de ce passer. Un frisson commun parcouru les deux corps. Quelques secondes passèrent, figées dans le temps ; chaudes et heureuses. Puis le temps reprit le dessus, la raison aussi. Probablement.  
Rivaille ce détacha des lèvres d'Eren, laissant un de ses mins glisser sur son torse - et son cœur battait la chamade. Eren sentit ses joues se tendre de rose, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. seulement, il n'y avait pas vraiment de comment. Juste un pourquoi ; _Rivaille en avait envie_. Et Rivaille l'avait embrassé, voilà.

\- Caporal, pourquoi ?

\- Tais-toi.

Une réponse habituelle, parce qu'il ne savait pas lui même ce qui l'avait pousser à agir - pas encore. Il avait agit par instinct, par envie, plus que tout autre chose ; son cœur lui criant de ne pas le laisser partir - pas comme ça. Il effleura la joue d'Eren, une dernière fois. Et se retourna. Il laissa un Eren tout penaud ; cherchant une réponse compréhensible à se qui venait de se passer. Son cœur peinait à retrouver un rythme normal. Et il avait envie que Rivaille recommence - parce qu'il avait aimé. Parce qu'il avait trouvé ce baiser doux, magique ; enivrant. Et il savait que le plus vieux avait aimé aussi, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Le plaisir y brillait comme des lames scintillent au soleil.

Eren passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sentant encore les lèvres sucrés de son supérieur. C'était un baiser gout chamallow.

Et Petra avait tout vu. Du début à la fin. Elle ne jugera pas, car elle les avait trouvés mignons - presque amoureux. _Vraiment amoureux_.

\- Eren.

\- Petra ?

\- Chamallow.

\- Encore ? Mais on devait les avoir finis...

Et elle pensa qu'un amour refoulé depuis bien trop longtemps, venait de se dévoiler - _enfin_.

* * *

_Héhé, ça t'as plu ? QwQ Gros bisous. (encore joyeux n'anniv, yeah CC:) (et tu as vu quand je disais que c'est très guimauve, je mentais pas :3 *meurs*)  
_


End file.
